tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Salty's Lighthouse
Salty's Lighthouse was a children's series created by Nina I. Hahn & produced by Sunbow Entertainment, seen on the TLC network. The show centered around a young boy named Salty, & his friends in a lighthouse. The segments featuring Salty were produced in 2D animation. Other segments were composed of footage from the British series TUGS re-edited into new stories. Music for the series was composed by Chase Rucker Productions. The series was produced in association with the Bank Street College of Education, New York. 38 ten minute episodes were produced. Comparisons with TUGS * The original plotlines of TUGS, aimed at an older audience than Salty's Lighthouse, were not used in the series. Instead, the existing footage was re-dubbed & edited into newly-writtten stories, relating to the moral lesson of the episode it featured in. (When Britt Allcroft brought Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends to America through the television series Shining Time Station, the stories were redubbed and slightly rewritten, but still faithful to their original source.) , A result from different TUGS episodes being edited together, continuity errors are visible, including characters' barges differing in sequential scenes. * The original setting of TUGS, Bigg City Port, became Snugboat Harbor. * The Star Fleet & the Z-Stacks, originally 2 rival fleets in TUGS, were friends in Salty's Lighthouse. However, the old rivalry was sometimes shown. * Sunshine, Captain Star & Little Ditcher were written as female characters, presumably to appeal to a wider audience of children. Sunshine was referred to as Ten Cents' sister. * Sea Rogue became evil and Sea Rogue's Uncle was omitted. * The Z-Stacks were always known as the Zero Fleet. * While many characters in TUGS had varied British accents (such as Glaswegian, Cockney & Liverpudlian), in this series the characters have varied american accents (such as Bronx, New Jersey & Brooklyn). However, Top Hat and Zug have different voice actors from the original show, yet they still have their original voices. * Various characters were also changed: * Big Mac became Big Stack (possibly to avoid legal trouble from McDonalds over the name of their famous product). * OJ became Otis (possibly to avoid confusion with OJ Simpson or the fact that OJ can stand for Orange Juice). * Coast Guard & the Coast Guard's Messenger were presented as the same character, Cappy. *Zebedee became Z.B, although "ZEBEDEE" is still painted on his sides, probably to avoid contact with Zebedee from the Magic Roundabout. * Puffa was called Stanley & later Chooch. * Big Mickey became Bigg Basil '''(possibly to avoid confusion with Disney's famous cartoon character, Mickey Mouse). * Jack the Grappler became '''Scoop. * Fire Tug was known as Red Fin. * Burke and Blair became Mr. Boffo and Mr. Socko. * Johnny Cuba became Steamer. * The Duchess became Queen Victoria. * Princess Alice became Princess Anne. * S.S. Vienna became The Martina. * The Fultan Ferry became male and had a talking role. Characters * Salty - The main character who loves using his imagination to cosimerrate with human and animal friends alike, learning all sorts of lessons. * Ocho - Salty's octopus friend. * Claude - Salty's crab friend. * Sophie and Sadie - The two girl seagulls. * Aunt Chovie - Salty's aunt who owns the lighthouse. * Aroura - A talking lightbulb at the top of the lighthouse who narrates the TUGS segments. * Seymour - A pair of binoculars who also looks through the eyes to TUGS segments. * The Clams - The clams who always have fun. * The Clock - A yellow-faced clock that announces the "Salty's Song Time" segments. Episode List * 1.Mixed Signals * 2.Too Young to Be Included * 3.Who Took My Crayons * 4.High Spirits * 5.Taking My Turn * 6.Backward Day * 7.Banana Splits * 8.Clear the Decks * 9.Claude in Charge * 10.The Favourite * 11.Strike Up the Band * 12.Blankety Blank * 13.Last of the Red Hot C Gulls * 14.Farley Frog * 15.Some Guys Have all the Luck * 16.Dream On * 17.Treasure Hunt * 18.Big Birthday Bash * 19.Boss Man * 20.Sophie Come Home * 21.Salty Come Lately * 22.It's Magic * 23.No Strings Attached * 24.Sound Off * 25.If the Clue Fits, Wear It * 26.Let's Wing It * 27.Bivalve Music * 28.Taking Off * 29.Blackout * 30.Eight is Too Much * 31.One Bad Day * 32.Hands Off! * 33.Colossal Crab * 34.Who Turned Off the Lights? * 35.Let's Party * 36.Guilty Gull * 37.Count on Me * 38.Desperately Seeking Sadie * 39.Bivalve Blues Cast New cast *'Rhys Huber' as Salty *'Kathleen Barr as Ocho and Aunt Chovie *'Janyse Jaud' as Sophie and Sadie *'Terry Klassen '''as Claude ''TUGS cast *'Ian James Corlett' as Ten Cents, Z.B, Otis, Zip and Lord Stinker *'Scott McNeil' as Zorran, Zug and Boomer *'Paul Dobson' as Big Stack, Sea Rogue and Red Fin *'Venus Terzo' as Lillie Lightship and Sally Seaplane *'Long John Baldry' as Top Hat, Hercules and Stanley/Chooch *'Terry Klassen '''as Zak *'Andrea Libman''' as Sunshine *'Gary Chalk' as Bluenose *'Michael Donovan' as Warrior, Steamer, Scoop, Scuttlebutt Pete and Mighty Moe *'Lenore Zann' as Little Ditcher and Captain Star *'French Tickner' as Captain Zero, Izzy Gomez, Bigg Basil| and the Garbage Corporation *'Richard Newman' as Mr. Boffo and Mr. Socko *'Brad Swaile' as Boomer, Billy Shoepack, Grampus and Cappy *'Kirby Morrow' as Zorran and Zug VHS Release In 1999, Salty's Lighthouse was released on the Video Buddy Interactive VHS format. The episodes on the releases consisted of the opening, the episode, questions,then a music video.There was a small black dot on the lower right-hand side of the image for the Video Buddy controller suction cup to be attached to.A VHS of 6 episodes was released in the UK. Gallery Image:toddlertime.jpg|UK Toddler Time DVD Image:41jrhEJVnCL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Video Buddy Version 1 Image:videobuddysalty.jpg|Video Buddy Version 2 Image:wingit.jpg|Video Buddy Version 3 Image:salty'slighthouse.jpg|UK Version Image:DairyQueenSalty'sLighthouseKeyrings.JPG|Keyrings from Dairy Queen See Also *List of Salty's Song Time songs Category:Episodes